Ichigo Comes out
by Theworldtreeyeggdrasial
Summary: ichigo comes out to his crush and telles him he loves him over dinner
1. Chapter 1

Author's note-

Hey everyone. This is the first story I have ever written. It will be Rated M in later.

Ichigo/ Mizuiro

Chapter one

Ichigo woke up in his small flat scowling as usual. His bright orange hair was a deep contrasted to the blue pillow that he sleeps on. He had moved out of his family home a few weeks ago. He was a collage guy after all and couldn't live with his family all the time. He frowned and shook his head before heading to take a shower.

He came out after shaving and brushing his teeth. He put on a pair of boxers and put on his uniform. He grunted as the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked in to the phone and smiled slightly as he heard his crush's voice on the other end.

"Ichigo you ready for school yet?" Mizuiro asked "I'm done here waiting for you"

"Ya I'll be right there" he said hanging up and grabbing his bag heading for the door a lump in his thought.

'It's been almost five years since we meet and I'm still in love with him. Tonight I will tell him why I don't get a car or have a girlfriend' he vowed and put on his scowled and headed down stairs.

He went do the stairs quickly not wanting to keep Mizuiro waiting. "Hey Mizuiro ready?" he asked smiling at him

"You all right Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked as they drove off. "You're smiling today" He noticed.

"Oh nothing you want to have dinner at my place today?" he asked him

"Sure" Mizuiro said smiling softly at Ichigo a slight blush on his face.

"All right then come over about five" Ichigo said as they pulled up to the collage "See you Mizuiro" Ichigo said waving.

Next chapter will be the dinner and Ichigo coming out to Mizuiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo comes out part 2

Author's Note: I don't own Bleach if I did there would yaio everywhere.

Ichigo smiled as he got out of the car. He was already planning tonight's dinner. Since Mizuiro didn't get out until an hour after Ichigo did he felt good about it, after making sure that Mizuiro would be coming over after school. Ichigo

went to class smiling softly. His entire class where afraid of him seeing him smile. After class ended for him he went home quickly only stopping on his walk to get both some red roses and some food from a fancy restarunt. Ichigo

took a deep breath as he entered his flat and plated the food and slide it in to the oven to stay warm. He put the roses in a vase with Mizuiro name on it and cleaned up quickly before jumping back in the shower. He quickly washed

using some lavender shampoo and shop and step out in only his towel as he walked quickly to his closet. "twenty minutes till he'll be here" Ichigo though to himself as he picked though his clothing. He picked out a pair of tight fitting

black slacks and a white button up shirt. He wrestles for five minutes with his hair before getting the orange mess to lie down. The door rang and he almost ran to answer it. Taking a breath he opened the door to see Mizuiro standing

there in jeans and a tee-shirt.

"hey Ya Ichigo. Didn't know this was fancy" Mizuiro smiled at him.

"Don't worry bout it" Ichigo smiled at him and let him in before walking to the oven and taking out the food out of the oven and placing it in front of Mizuiro and himself,

"Here Ya go" Ichigo said as he placed the food down before him.

"Ichigo…" Mizuiro said as he saw the floors with his name on it.

"Mizuiro..just don't say anything right now" Ichigo held up his hand blushing, "I want a perfect night. Please" Ichigo said his brown eyes shimmering in the light.

"All right Ichigo" Mizuiro said as the started to eat. After wards they watched a movie before Mizuiro had to get home to get his homework done.

"Mizuiro, I love you" Ichigo said and bushed his lips against Mizuiro. Mizuiro's eyes went wide as he tasted the orange chicken and something like strawberries. Ichigo's eyes closed and he tasted the goo-goo gipan and cherries

"Thanks for a perfect night Mizuiro."

"Ichigo wait" he said before Ichigo shut the door, "I….may be falling for you. See Ya tomorrow?" he asked smiling softly,

"I'll be waiting Mizuiro" Ichigo smiled and shut the door before falling in to bed 10 minutes later. "That….was a perfect night" he smiled and fell asleep

Authors note

You know what makes me happy? Reviews so reviewers get this

holds up picture of Ichigo and Mizuiro kissing

Ichigo-Wait how did you get that

GS- I have my way

Ichigo- AAAAAA Tensa Zangetsu

GS-sighs and runs Now I know how that other Aurhter fells. runs faster


End file.
